


Is This a Date?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Of course,” he tells them, and he doesn’t stop himself from breaking out into a smile that feels like it’s going to split his face open.





	Is This a Date?

“Is this a date?” Stiles asks,  apropos of nothing, and it’s entirely not what he wanted to say.

“Well, darling, that is entirely up to you,” Peter purrs from across the booth, leaning forward enough that Stiles gets lost for a moment, watching as his v-neck shows off just a little more of his chest, where Stiles can see just the beginnings of a furry chest. 

“ Uh , I don’t know how to answer that?” Stiles says, and he knows he’s blushing, but really, who can blame him with Peter looking at him like  _ that _ . 

“We don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Chris adds, pulling Peter back just a little with the arm that he has thrown across his boyfriend's shoulder—because they’re dating, Peter and Chris, openly and beautifully, and Stiles doesn’t want to do anything that may risk that.

“I—so you’re asking if I want to date you.  _ Both _ of you? At the same time? As you date each other?” Stiles asks, and he’s not embarrassed when he throws out his arms in alarm—though he  _ is _ a little embarrassed at almost knocking over his water glass.

“Yes, Stiles. I know you’re familiar with polyamory,” Peter tells him, and Stiles can see his smile even as he tries to hide it behind his own cup of water.

“How do you—” Stiles begins, only to be cut off when Peter interrupts him.

“You don’t always shut your laptop off, sweetheart,” Peter says, which must mean—

“Peter! You’re not allowed to creep outside my window,” Stiles tells him, crossing his arms as he rehashes an argument they’ve had before.

“Stiles, please just ignore him,” Chris says, reaching over the table to grab Stiles’ hand and fold this fingers together as he answers Stiles’ question, “We  _ are  _ asking if you would like to date us, yes.”

“I—” he cuts himself off and lowers his eyes, but he doesn't pull his hand away.

His first response is to say something like  _ yes holy fucking christ take me to bed this instant _ , but he takes a moment  to really think , to wonder if dating two significantly older men in a small town is something that he wants to do, if it’s something that he can handle. He knows it might be...challenging, but then again, Stiles has nearly died more times than he can count, has seen friends die at the hands of monsters and he...Well, it’s an easy decision to make when he thinks of it like that.

“Of course,” he tells them, and he doesn’t stop himself from breaking out into a smile that feels like it’s going to split his face open. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
